Nightshade
by hallws
Summary: As night falls, Zoe knows she must leave. Memories of the lost hunter. Previously known as Misunderstood symphonies, now a one shot.


**Hey People of the twenty first century, and possibly future generations, this is for ****Zoë. A week or so ago, I was listening to Shadow of the Day- by Linkin Park on my IPod, and I thought this would really suit her. I have a bunch of other songs that suit a bunch of other characters, so I'll probably do those later. I reall like Zoë, so I thought I would post this one first. So without further adoo I present 'In mememorium'.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or the song Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park**

* * *

____

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

* * *

"Life is a fragile thing Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try." I heard Lady Artemis explain to Percy. Already I could feel my immortal strength begin to fade. It would be no use.

I gripped the goddess's hands and use my eyes to tell her my thoughts. It wouldn't be that simple. My life line was already cut. Sometimes good bye's the only way, I thought sadly. "Have I … Served thee well?" I asked her quietly, too weak to speak any louder. "With great honour," she replied, softly, "The finest of my attendants."

I exhaled, "Rest. At last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."

I looked away, not wanting to answer. My eyes landed on the younger daughter of Zeus. I took her hand. "I am sorry we argued," I confessed, "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," She said, blinking rapidly, not wanting to show weekness, "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men- everything."

I smiled weakly, and looked at the son of Poseidon. "Perhaps not all men," I mumbled. "Do you stll have the sword, Percy?" Awestruck, he brought it out, and placed it in my hand. I grasped it contently. "You spoke the truth Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honoured that you carry this sword." I told him. Hercules, so long, so long… I thought.

Right then a shudder ran through my body, and I knew it would not be long before.

"Zoë-" Perseus began before I cut him off, whispering, "Stars, I can see the stars again my lady."

"The stars are beautiful tonight." She agreed. My eye caught a constellation. Hercules. Forever in the sky. I could not make myself look away.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die.

'They' are wrong. Only your most significant memories appear.

* * *

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

* * *

My sisters arguing… Hercules…

"Don't go!" yelled one of my sisters. I turned. "What is done is done. I shall leave. And never return." I said, "The hero betrayed me. It is over sister." I looked up at Landon. "Goodbye." I said, petting the dragon's flank one last time. "We told thee it would happen. Heroes are predictable. We told thee." She said.

"Please Zoë, don't leave." She pleaded. "Where shall thou stay in any case, sister? Thou cannot live in the wilderness, or even up a tree."

I looked at her, coldly, and said, "Thou do not think I can survive! Where has thy faith gone? I rid myself of men, and heroes. I rid myself of the titans, the cruel beings we call family. I shall survive in the wild, with nothing but my sword and my bow. On. My. Own."

I turned, and left, dragging the memory with me.

My first meeting with Artemis came next.

I was fighting with a manticore, defending myself with my sword. Not Anaklusmos, the sword I had given Hercules, but a different one. No matter, I could still survive.

The manticore launched an arrow at my, I lunged, but it skimmed my arm. I could feel the poison burning my flesh. All of a sudden, a dozen silver arrows shot my way, missing me, but hitting the surprised manticore all over his body at his major circulation points. It burst into golden dust. I clasped my stinging arm, all of a sudden dizzy with pain.

No one could shoot with that much accuracy. No one except…

A girl with auburn hair, and a silver toga came into view.

"Who art thee?" She asked me, silvery eyes intense.

"Z- Zoë Nightshade." I replied, faintly, after a moment's hesitation.

"Zoë…" she mused. "I am Artemis. Goddess of the hunt." I clenched my jaw and nodded. A goddess.

"Sense something special about thee, maiden. Who art thy parents?" She asked, as if she didn't know already. "Titans." I said through clenched teeth. A growl rang through the forest. "Though I fight for none."

She studied me for a minute, mildly curious. "Your father is Atlas. Is he not?"

"Yes."

"I would not think Atlas, of all titans would let one of his daughters go free." She pondered.

"My father is not around much anymore, seeing as he is trapped under the sky in Mt. Etna. I left civilization."

"You despise heroes." She stated. I nodded curtly.

"Ahh, yes, males are not useful for much, except to turn into jackalopes. Do you not agree?" She said. I nodded.

She smiled, "which hero in particular do you mistrust?" She had asked me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Hercules."

"Yes, my brother." She said. "Zoë, how would you like to join the hunt?" She asked me.

The hunt? I had thought. "What is in it for me?" I asked her. "No males for the rest of your life, immortality, well unless you fall in battle, which is not likely." This now seems ironic to me, for here I am, lying on the floor, dying. "What must I do?" I asked had asked Artemis, after a moment's thought.

She smiled. "Willow," she said. "Tell her the oath."

A girl, not much older than what Artemis appeared to be, stepped out of the shadows. She had brown hair, and green eyes. On her head was a silver tiara.

"It shall be interesting to have a titan's daughter for a companion." She said smiling shyly. "Now Zoë, repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." I repeated. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Now, Lady Artemis must accept." She said looking at the goddess.

Artemis grinned, "I accept."

Willow, smiled, "How do you feel?" She asked me.

I felt like I was glowing. The small amount of poison that had contaminated my blood evaporated. I felt stronger, better, faster… Immortal.

"I feel strong." I told her, studying my arms, sure that I was glowing.

"Welcome to the Hunt… Sister." Willow said.

I laughed, and started walking beside her, to where I assumed the rest of the Huntresses were setting up camp.

At night I laid down, and fell asleep staring at the stars…

The memory disappeared…

Now, I was back to reality.

"Stars," I said one last time.

* * *

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

**So thats the first chapter I'll post something sooner or later**


End file.
